Stubbornness at its worst
by Tezzino
Summary: Sometimes the thief was too stubborn for his own good.. He had to accept that even he needed to rest when he got sick. TsukasaKaito


Title: Stubbornness at its worst.

Author: Tezzino  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Decade  
Pairing/Characters: TsukasaKaito  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. Lucky them, probably? ^^''

It had been one day since they had arrived to this world. It was calm, and it seemed real, not that fake calm and politeness as the one in Kaitos world.  
Tsukasa was walking down the street towards the Hikari Studio when he saw someone lie on the street. Someone he recognized.

"Kaito..?" He said, kneeling down next to the blackhaired boy. Kaitos face was flushed, he was panting and shivering. "He's.. sick?" Tsukasa put a hand at the thiefs forehead, feeling the high temperature burning him up.

-*-*-*-*-

Tsukasa carefully laid the other on the sofa, looking at him for a moment. Sick like this, Kaito looked so small and vulnerable. Not at all like the confident young thief that he usually was. And it bothered Tsukasa. That anyone could have just picked the raven up and take him away from him. He didn't like that thought. Losing Kaito was... something unthinkable. Something he didn't want.  
'Wait a minute' Tsukasa thought. 'Since when did he belong to me?' The redhead looked at Kaito in confusion, eyebrows knit together.

-*-*-*-*-

It was quiet in the house at the moment, Natsumi and Yuusuke out shopping and Eijiro he had no idea where he was. Who knew where Kivaara had flown off to.

Tsukasa laid a damp cloth at the others forehead, but it fell off again as Kaito turned his head violently. When Tsukasa laid it back again the thief once again turned his head, and the cloth fell down on the floor with a muted slapping sound. Tsukasa frowned, picking the cloth up again and laid it back, this time holding the others head still, preventing it from thrashing about. "Even if you don't like it, it's necessary, idiot." he muttered as Kaitos hands searched for the offending object in his face, but Tsukasa held his hands down. It's not like it was hard, the raven was in a weakened state after all. And he was still not conscious. But Kaito didn't want to give up, and after a while Tsukasa got bored of holding the others head and arms still, letting go for a moment to fetch some items needed to take care of the sick raven.

-*-*-*-*-

When he got back he found an incredibly groggy thief sitting up on the floor, swaying heavily, even though he was supporting himself against the couch. It looked like he'd tried to stand up but being too weak and ended up falling to the floor, getting him into his current position, trying to get back up.

Tsukasa frowned at the wanted boy and pulled him up on the couch again, pushing his back down so he lay flat on the couch. Kaito struggled against the other.  
"Let me.. go.. Tsuka..sa.." he panted and pulled at the slightly tallers arms, trying to make him let go.  
Sighing in annoyance, Tsukasa gripped the tie around his neck, pulling it off and tied Kaitos wrists tightly over his head. Sometimes the thief was too stubborn for his own good. "You're not moving an inch until you're all good again, Kaito. And if I have to tie you up for you to not wander off, then so be it."  
"Let me-" Before the blue rider could say anything more though, Tsukasa was sitting on the edge of the couch and bent down towards his face, mere centimeters apart. And indignant blush spread over Kaitos cheeks as he felt Tsukasas warm breath hit his face. "I said you're not going anywhere. So just go to sleep already." he said and gave Kaito a light kiss on his forehead, making the shorter blush furiously, his mind spinning from what Tsukasa just had done.  
_'He just- he- my- forehe- ohgod- Tsukasa. I- he- kiss-'_

Tsukasa felt the others body go limp.  
He scratched the back of his head. "Daku, did it shock him that much? It was only on the forehead, too. Maa, chodo ii, he'll be still for a while now at least." he muttered and once again placed the cloth on the thiefs forehead.

-*-*-*-*-

He wondered a little about what Natsumikan would think when she saw Kaito tied up on her couch.

Whatever. It's not like I could help it anyway. Besides, who knows for how long he's going to have to leave the thief there.


End file.
